The present invention relates to a cellular telephone calling system which verifies credit card data and charges the user's credit card upon completion of the telephone call to the third party.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,336 to D'Avello (herein D'Avello) discloses a cellular phone coupled to a credit card reader. A processor in the phone initially verifies the credit card information, i.e., expiration date etc. The phone has lighted indicators informing the user (a) to swipe the card through the reader, (b) to "Please wait," and (c) "Sorry." A visual display also shows "Hello." The processor determines if the new card data matches the last card validated by the unit. If so, the processor permits the user to call from the cellular phone. If the card data does not match, the cellular phone dials up a registration computer. A two way communications link is established such that the registration computer validates the card, by checking the computer's data base, and then sends a validation code to the cellular phone. The registration computer, after validation or rejection of the card, disconnects the cellular telephone link with the phone. The cellular phone then permits the user to place as many phone calls as necessary. The cellular phone, before or after validation, permits 911 calls. The phone has an electronic lock-out which prohibits calls if a call timer limit is exceeded, if the car door is open or after a power-up of the phone (unless the card matches the last validated ,card). The phone can be programmed by the registration computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,821 to Bishop discloses a cellular phone installed in a rental car. The cellular phone has a credit card reader 234. The phone detects an open car door. The user selects a rental car and the phone issues visual indicators prompting the customer to insert his or her credit card. The phone initially validates the card, i.e., checks the expiration date. The phone also issues voice prompts to instruct the user regarding the steps to rent the car. The phone communicates with another computer via a cellular network. This computer validates the card and determines whether the car selected by the user conforms to a corporate profile stored in the computer. For example, is the user permitted to rent a luxury car, or has his or her company limited rentals to compact cars? After validation, the computer communicates with the processor in the phone and validates the transaction. The user drives the car to a booth at the exit of the lot and receives and signs a car rental agreement. This agreement is also electronically stored in the phone.